Hearts of Wandering
by Six Underground
Summary: College is supposed to be a fresh start. To leave the old behind and make new. Eriol thought he had left behind the old, but as they say, sometimes the past can come up right behind you. But Eriol isn't prepared. No, not with his life. E/S shounen-ai.
1. Phantoms

**Title:** Hearts of Wandering 

**Pairings:** Syaoran/Eriol, Meiling/OC, others in the future 

**Rated:** PG-13 

**Status:** 1/? 

**Summary:** Syaoran likes his life. He goes to a good college with his cousin and his friends in America. His life is about as average as you can get. But when someone from his forgotten past pops up, his emotions get turned upside down. When he finally starts to get his life in order, what will happen when the one person he's loved all along can't face up to the truth? 

**Warnings:** shounen-ai (boy/boy love), violence in later chapters, Syaoran is a bit OOC 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these lovely boys or any of their friends. 

Much thanks to TamChronin for beta reading this!   
  
  


Chapter One: Phantoms

  
  


_Gray mist surrounded me. Nothing but mist. I stood there, looking around. Not even the traditional dark, blurry shapes. I knew that this was a dream, seeing as how this was the most mist I had ever seen in my life. But all the same, this was quite boring. All my other dreams had been so interesting. Well, nothing I could do about it, so I figured I'd give this one a try anyway. So I waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_**AND WAITED**._

_After what felt like an eternity, I started to get a little more than annoyed. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words or sound came out. Interesting. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I ran through the mist hoping to possibly find a way out. Predictably, I didn't. I stopped, silently gasping for breath, and plopped down onto the ground. Or what I thought was the ground. Underneath my fingers I felt a squishy material, almost like the foam they put in gym balls. A thumping sound beside me caused me to jump. I hadn't really expected anyone else to be there. I looked to see…a dark blurry figure. I just **knew** my subconscious wouldn't fail me._

_I reached out and tried to touch the figure, but they slapped my hand away. Again I opened my mouth, but still no sound came out. Now come on! That just wasn't fair!_

_And that's when I felt their lips on mine…_

Syaoran shot up in bed. He blinked, bringing his fingers to his lips. They tingled slightly. What a strange dream. He wondered what it meant… 

"SYAORAN!!!!" 

Before he could begin to ponder, Meiling came running into the room. She was furiously trying to get her brush through her hair. Syaoran laughed. 

"Come here and give me the brush," he said. 

She smiled gratefully and sat on the bed. She handed him the hairbrush and he began to silently run it through her hair. 

"Syaoran, I'm so nervous! What if no one likes me?" Meiling asked in a rushed tone. 

"MeiMei, they'll love you! Besides, you're with me," Syaoran replied confidently. 

"I don't know…" she said quietly. 

"You've already spent a year in college, why should this place be any more different?" Syaoran stated. 

"This is my first time in America! What if I mess up my English?" Meiling cried. 

Syaoran placed the brush on the side table and climbed out of bed in only a pair of gray sweatpants. He smiled as he looked at her. She had gone back to Japan from Hong Kong when she was 15 to finish her education with her friends. Syaoran had stayed in Hong Kong, but had frequently gone to visit them. After graduating highschool, he moved out to America, saying it was to broaden his horizons. He had gotten into a small university just outside of Boston. Meiling had gone to a Japanese school for her freshman year, but after the year ended had decided to America to go to the same school with her cousin, who she dearly missed. 

"Yes, but you've studied English for 6 years. You know it by heart! You'll be fine," he said soothingly. 

"You're right," she sighed. 

"What time is it?" he asked. 

"Um…7:55," she replied, checking her watch. 

"Let me shower and change, and then we'll go get some breakfast. What do you say?" Syaoran said. 

"Okay," Meiling replied, exiting the room. 

Syaoran exhaled loudly and went over to his dresser. He pulled out some clothes, threw them on the bed, and crossed the room to get to his bathroom. When he reached the door, he paused and took a look around. It had been his home for the past year. Usually freshman and sophomores were supposed to live in the dorms, but being one of the most influential people in China had it's perks. He had felt a little guilty using his family status to gain him special privileges, but the Dean had insisted. Last year his friend Arai, who had also been living in the house, had graduated and the position of housemate had been filled by Meiling. Once his family had assured that they were cousins, that is. Their engagement had been broken when they were 15, and now they were the best of friends. 

20 minutes later, he stood on the front porch, waiting a little impatiently. He was dressed in a pair of baggy cargo pants and a loose, short sleeved orange shirt with a black dragon on it. He stood at 6'2'' with a medium build. 8 years of practicing with a sword for 3 hours a day had really paid off. His hair was still as unruly as ever, and to the truth, he wouldn't have preferred it any other way. His deep amber eyes no longer held a cold expression, but now had a passion for life and learning that had come from a life of magic and strict teachings. 

"MEILING! Come on! Your first class start at nine!" Syaoran yelled. 

The front door opened and Meiling nervously stepped out. She was wearing a red skirt down to her knees and a white, sleeveless top with the Chinese symbol for hope on it. Her hair, which was down to her butt, was pulled into a tight braid. 

"Hey, you're not going to burst into flames the second you go out into the sun. Get out here," Syaoran laughed. 

"Oh shut it, Wolf boy," Meiling snapped. 

This only succeeded in making Syaoran laugh harder. Despite her anger, she cracked a small smile. Recovering, Syaoran offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted. Together, they walked down the street chatting and admiring the other houses that students lived in. They crossed a street and entered the town, and Syaoran steered them to a little café-like building. 

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked as they entered. 

"Coffee," Meiling replied, "Black." 

"You got it," Syaoran said. 

The shop itself was just like any other coffee shop. Round tables littered the place, some empty and others dotted with college students grabbing a bite to eat before their classes started. Behind the counter a boy about 20 years old with black hair and brown eyes was wiping down the espresso machine with a rag. Hearing the bell tinkle from the opening door, he turned and grinned. 

"Yo, S! Good to see you! What can I get you?" he called. 

"Two coffees. One in the dark and the other with two cows and a fix. Oh, and two blue bells off the bush," Syaoran replied. 

"Right away Mr. Employee of the Month, sir!" with that, the boy set off to get their order. 

"Let's grab a table," Syaoran said, grabbing Meiling's arm. 

Having to slightly drag Meiling, Syaoran sat down at a table next to one of the large windows. He waved at several people from his seat. He looked over at his cousin, who was staring at him in shock. 

"Yes?" Syaoran grinned, trying not to laugh. 

"What was that about?" Meiling stuttered. 

"What? You know that I work here part time," Syaoran said innocently. 

"But what exactly did you just order?" she asked. 

"I believe I can answer that," a voice said from behind them. 

They turned to see the boy from behind the counter grinning at them. In his hands he balanced 2 full coffee cups and two plates with blueberry muffins. 

"Two blue bells off the bush," he set down the blueberry muffins, "One coffee in the dark," he placed black coffee in front of Meiling, "and finally, one coffee with two cows and a fix, or as most would say, two creams and a sugar," he set the final cup down in front of Syaoran. 

"Thanks man," Syaoran said. 

Meiling inhaled the scents of coffee and muffins and let out a small "Yum!". Both Syaoran and the boy let out a laugh and Meiling gave them a sheepish grin. 

"So who's the chick? It's not often we see you in the company of our dear lady friends," the boy joked. 

"Ha ha, very funny. Jon, this is my cousin Meiling. Meiling, this is Jon, a friend of mine," Syaoran introduced. 

"Correction, your best friend. So…this is the infamous cousin I've heard so much about," Jon winked at her. 

"Syaoran told you…about me?" Meiling managed to squeak out, a pink tinge spreading across her cheeks. 

"Of course! He'd just _rant_ about you whenever he got one of your letters," Jon replied, grinning widely. 

"Jon, would you please stop flirting with my cousin for one second so I can ask you a question?" Syaoran frowned, making Jon laugh and Meiling blush harder. 

"Excuse me for having a little fun. What is it this time? Need me to fill in for you while you run around partying?" Jon rolled his eyes. 

"If you could take my Friday shift, I'll take your Sunday hours so you can go visit your family," Syaoran said. 

"What? You hate working Sundays! What's the deal?" Jon regarded him in slight suspicion. 

"Umm…" 

"He's still helping me move in," Meiling jumped in, shooting her cousin a look. 

"Oh…well in that case, whatever. Just means a free Sunday for me. I gotta get going, I see a group of people coming in. I'll talk to you guys later," Jon said, giving a small wave before turning. 

"Bye," Syaoran called before turning to Meiling, "Thanks." 

"No problem. Now you owe me another favor," Meiling smirked evilly, and Syaoran sighed. 

Syaoran took a big bite out of his muffin, ignoring the comment Meiling made about his eating habits. He felt excitement creep into his chest. He loved the first day of classes. He knew practically every teacher in the school, and the classes he had chosen for the semester were going to prove to be fascinating. He had decided to major in Psychology, a choice to which Meiling had promptly laughed at him for. How his cousin had found this even remotely entertaining he still couldn't figure out. Meiling was majoring in Biology, her first class of the year being an anatomy course. When she told him some of the things they would be dissecting, he felt like his stomach would turn itself inside out. Checking his watch, he saw that they still had half an hour until classes officially began. 

"Xiao-Lang?" 

Syaoran turned his head to Meiling, who was looking strangely at him. It was then that he noticed he was wearing a grin on his face. He chuckled, and Meiling shook her head at how weird her cousin was. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"I was wondering why you wanted this Friday off. We're not doing anything special, and I know you'd rather be at work than helping me unpack," Meiling laughed. 

"I asked Mother to do a reading for me the other day. You know how much better she is at those things than I am. Well, she said that something unexpected was going to happen soon, and that I should keep my Friday clear. I was a bit skeptical at first, but majority of her readings come out accurate. So, here I am," Syaoran shrugged. 

"Oh, okay," Meiling said thoughtfully. 

"Let's go, it's a bit of a walk to our classes," Syaoran said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

"Yeah," Meiling said, standing up. 

Syaoran threw a couple of bills on the table and waved to Jon as they walked out. Jon grinned and scrambled over to the table, making Syaoran chuckle again. Meiling rolled her eyes and urged him to continue. They walked along the sidewalk, admiring the turning leaves and the rich golden color that matched the blue sky perfectly. As some of the buildings came into view, Syaoran stiffened slightly as he felt eyes on his back. He turned his head slightly, and his eyes widened. What he saw was a man his age, wearing tan pants and a navy silk shirt. His dark blue hair, which was down to his shoulders, was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a leather strap, and his wise gray eyes hid behind slim glasses. He smiled mysteriously, just as a gust of wind passed by. It hit Syaoran's face, causing him to close his eyes, and when he opened them the figure was gone. 

"Are you okay?" Meiling's voice brought him back to his senses. 

"Yeah…just thought I saw someone I knew…" Syaoran mumbled before turning his attention back to where he was going. 

Though Meiling bought what he said and chatted aimlessly, Syaoran couldn't shake the one thought that was buzzing through his brain. 

_Eriol?_   
  
  
  


~~~ 

That's chapter one for you! I hope you all like it! I know, Syaoran is a bit OOC. But, as time goes on, people grow up. But not to worry, the old Syaoran is going to sneak back into this fic soon. See the button down there? Mind clicking it? I love feedback! So tell me, love it? Hate it? Any constructive criticism? But please, I beg you to not flame. It does upset me. I'll be back with the next chapter soon, ja ne! 


	2. Encounters

****

Title: Hearts of Wandering

****

Pairings: Syaoran/Eriol, Meiling/OC, others in the future

****

Rated: PG-13

****

Status: 2/?

****

Summary: Syaoran likes his life. He goes to a good college with his cousin and his friends in America. His life is about as average as you can get. But when someone from his forgotten past pops up, his emotions get turned upside down. When he finally starts to get his life in order, what will happen when the one person he's loved all along can't face up to the truth?

****

Warnings: shounen-ai (boy/boy love), violence in later chapters

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely boys or any of their friends

****

Notes: Thanks again to the lovely Tam for looking this over. Thank you to my reviewers, your comments made me so happy! I love you all for your wonderful words. In this chapter: Syaoran finally meets Eriol face to face. What's gonna happen?!

Chapter Two: Encounters

__

Eriol?

But that was impossible. Eriol was gone. He had been for 6 years. 6 long years. Sakura had written him one day when they were 13 to say that Eriol had disappeared. Everything in his house was gone and there was nothing but a note taped to the front door. _Gone to find a way_, it had said. No one knew what it had meant. Only Syaoran thought he knew what it meant. While he had gone straight home after the changing of Sakura cards, his trips to Japan for Sakura's sake had led him to a few conclusions about the mysterious boy. They had actually had civil conversations. As he grew up he actually started to consider themselves friends at that time. When he asked Eriol why he didn't just go back to England, like he had planned all along, Eriol had just smiled and said that it was all a person could do. He didn't quite understand it at the time. He still wasn't sure.

__

Gone to find a way

Where did you go Eriol? Did you find it? Are you finally back? What are you doing here? Why-

"Syaoran, car."

Syaoran broke his thoughts and quickly stepped out of the street, narrowly avoiding a dented blue Ford. The driver honked and swerved, flipping the two cousins off as they drove off. Syaoran returned the greeting, then turned his focus on Meiling.

"You could have warned me a little earlier," Syaoran said, glaring at her.

"Yeah right. You had that dazed look on your face, like you were thinking. No one can break that concentration. Besides, you could have sensed the car," Meiling shrugged.

"Whatever…" Syaoran murmured, crossing the now empty street.

"You know, if you keep spacing out like that, I'm just going to give up and go off without you," Meiling said, increasing her pace to keep up with him.

"Like you could find your way around this place," he retorted.

"I'm not a total idiot," Meiling hissed, scowling.

"It's in there somewhere."

"You're such an ass."

"I know. I love you too," Syaoran said, smiling smugly.

Meiling threw her hand in the air, giving up with an exasperated sigh. Why she even tried to fight with her cousin, she had no idea. He always won, anyway.

"What had you so zoned out anyway?" Meiling asked.

"I…I just thought I saw someone I knew," Syaoran said repeated, not being able to find any other explanation.

"Oh…" Meiling said, trying not to look confused but failing quite nicely.

"Please, Meiling. Nevermind," Syaoran said.

With that said, he quickened his pace. Meiling stopped, watching her cousin's back. What was wrong with him? She had never known him to switch emotions as quickly as he had. It must have been something serious. She chewed on her lower lip, the desire to investigate farther creeping up her spine. No, she couldn't ask him. It seemed so personal. He would tell her on his own time. She hoped. Shaking her head she ran to catch up with her cousin.

"So what's the rest of your schedule look like for today?" she asked, trying to keep him from getting lost in his thoughts and, most likely, getting hit by a car.

"Well, once I drop you off I have a class at 9:30. It only lasts an hour, so I'll come meet you at 10:30 when yours gets out. Then I don't have a class until 2, so we can get lunch or something if you want," Syaoran said.

"Don't you want to go out and hang out with your friends or something? It must be nicer than escorting me around everywhere," Meiling said.

"I don't mind. Besides, most of my friends are off in that trip out west. They won't be back until next week. Oh man, that reminds me, I have to email…Sakura…" he trailed off, suddenly dropping his gaze to the ground.

Oh no, Meiling thought, there he goes. Every time she thought he was over his past, he came up and surprised her again. Why couldn't the boy just get over the fact that she was married? Was it honestly that hard? She knew Sakura had been Syaoran's first (and had believed to be last when younger) crush ever, but he should have been over it by now! Especially since he had finally discovered how he really felt.

"Oh quit brooding. Come on, we need to hurry!" she exclaimed, breaking out into a run.

She smiled to herself as he laughed at tried to catch up with her. She knew that would take his mind off of it all. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist and she ran faster. Maneuvering so not to hit the people they passed, they ran up the steps of the Science Studies building, Meiling trying hard to keep up her pace while Syaoran slowed down and pulled at her wrist. Entering the lobby, they finally slowed to a stop, trying to catch their breath while holding in laughter.

"Thanks," Syaoran said between panting breaths.

Meiling just smiled and started to walk down the left hall. Counting the classrooms, she finally came to the one she wanted. 'Anatomy and Physiology 101'…how original. A smile crept up onto her lips. She was certainly going to enjoy this class. Nevertheless, she felt her hands begin to shake slightly and the door looked oddly menacing in it's closed state. When a warm mass appeared on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Mei, are you okay?" Syaoran asked, taking his hand gingerly off her shoulder.

"I don't think I can do this…" she muttered, staring at the classroom door.

"Yes you can. It's easy, you've done it before. You walk in, sit down, and learn," Syaoran encouraged her.

"But what if-" Meiling started.

"No more what ifs. I'm sick of them. Go on, you'll be fine. Your class starts in a few minutes, GO!" Syaoran said, giving her a gentle push to the door.

She stumbled and grabbed the handle for support and squeaked as it turned and the door began to open. Blinking, she looked back at Syaoran. He nodded and gestured for her to go in. She smiled slightly before gathering her confidence and walking in. The chatter paused for a moment, the students within looking at their new companion. In less than a moment the talking picked up again and Meiling was drawn in, her posture relaxed. She was going to be fine.

Syaoran smiled and shook his head. He didn't know why or where this nervousness had come from. The girl had been so fearless when she was younger. He would probably never know. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back down the hall then out the building. His class was located in the Social Sciences Building, as the college had so many science courses that they could not hold them in one building. It was a little ways away from the Science Studies, and he had a little bit of time before he needed to head over there. He listened idly to the conversations of the passing students as he sat down on the steps of the building. He suddenly felt like he didn't really belong there. Uncomfortable, he stood and rushed down the remaining steps. Staring at the ground as he walked, he sighed. He wished his friends were back from Colorado. Not that he didn't love spending time with Meiling. That was really the only reason he hadn't gone with them. Yet, he still felt incredibly lonely without the crazy antics of the people he felt closest to.

The wind blew again, ruffling his pants and shirt. He cast his eyes to the ground, waiting for the burst of air to be over. When it was, he sighed again. Looking around, he noticed one of the stone benches that were scattered around the school. Plopping down on it, he breathed deeply, taking in the spicy scent of Autumn. The leaves were just starting to turn, and the air was crisp and a little cool. It was going to be a cold winter this year, he could tell. The winter storms always came hard at the sign of an especially cold, early fall day. The wind rolled passed him, tousling his hair. What he would give to just be able to relax for once. Signing up for classes and all the moving had left him tired and alone.

"Um…excuse me?"

Syaoran jumped. He hadn't seen anyone come up to him. Looking, he saw that it was a girl his age in a pair of khaki pants and a blue short sleeve shirt. She was smiling and looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Excuse me? Do you think you could help us for a second?" the girl interrupted, forcing him to look back at her face.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. What do you need?" Syaoran asked, returning the smile.

"My cousin is new this year and he's having some trouble finding his classes. I was wondering if you could just point out the way to the Social Sciences Building?" she asked politely.

"Oh yeah, it's over that way," Syaoran pointed to a building a little ways away, "I'm heading over there myself soon. What class is he taking?"

"Business. Ah! Here he comes now. Eli!" she turned and called out, waving an arm in the air.

Syaoran turned and stiffened. His mind raced at a speed never known before. No, it couldn't be…

"Darcy, do you think you could slow down for once? I-" the boy stopped when he saw who his cousin was talking to.

Eriol. Unmistakably, undeniably, beautifully _Eriol_. Hair fell into his wide and confused eyes, and whipped behind him from the wind before settling on his neck. His hair was tied back slightly, but the strap was not leather, instead a silk black, and many loose strands fell out onto his face. His clothes were different from what Syaoran had witnessed before, the long denim shorts down to his knees and light green shirt accenting his hair. His glasses were down on his nose and he shyly pushed them back up. Shy. That was what described the Eriol before him. Not mysterious.

"Ano…konnichiwa…" Eriol mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

Only then did Syaoran notice the pink tint to his cheeks. Eriol was blushing? Why?

"Hello," Syaoran said politely in English. "You're Eli?"

Why the girl had called Eriol by that name, Syaoran had no idea. But for now he would stick with it. Pretend they didn't know each other. The other man seemed horribly uncomfortable in the presence Syaoran and the girl…Darcy he vaguely remembered.

"Ha-…I mean, yes. I'm Eli." he replied in a soft tone.

"Nice to meet you. So, you need to find the Social Sciences Building?" Syaoran asked, feeling like he was talking to a five year old.

"Yes, do you know where it is?" this was definitely not the Eriol he remembered.

"Well, yeah seeing as how that's where I'm headed too. Why don't we go together?" Syaoran suggested, smiling encouragingly.

"Sure. Bye Darce, I'll see you later, okay?" Eriol said, looking at her in a pointed manner.

"Oh…yeah, sure. See you later Eli," she said, knowing she would drag the truth out of him later.

"Bye," he whispered as she took off down the street.

Eriol slowly turned back to the other man, taking in his appearance. Why did Syaoran have to be here of all places? He thought he had severed all ties with his past long ago. How could they have, by some twisted fate, met up in the same country, in the same state, in the same college? He looked down at his feet again, not really knowing what to say.

"So…Eli…?" Syaoran tried to start a conversation, but was caught up on the name.

"That is my…birth name. I stumbled across the name 'Eriol' while packing for Japan, and…thought I should use it," Eriol explained quietly.

And suddenly they were walking. Side by side with Syaoran still guiding, they made their way down the street. The people stopped and couldn't help but watch. They were two average men walking down the street, yet they couldn't be average. They had this…this way about them. The taller, dark one was a little hesitant as he conversed with the other. The other seemed to just radiate in mystery. Both were giving off what seemed like waves of energy that was like a moth to a flame. No one could seem to tear their eyes away from the two beautiful boys. And they were indeed beautiful.

Syaoran had no idea what to say. Before him was the man he had once despised, once befriended, once missed. Before he knew it they were standing outside the building. Eriol made to move up the stairs, and suddenly Syaoran didn't want him to go. He grabbed Eriol's wrist, causing the shorter man to jerk back and look back at Syaoran shocked.

"Wait. Tonight, you and I will go get dinner, okay?" Syaoran said before he knew it, "We'll catch up."

Eriol looked hesitant, and Syaoran pulled out all the stops and said the one thing he rarely ever graced people with.

"Please?"

Eriol's mind raced. Had Syaoran just said _please_? He opened his mouth, with every intention to politely decline…

"Sure."

Syaoran's face brightened, and Eriol cursed his subconscious. Stupid thing! Why had he said yes? He really didn't want to face this…

"Meet me at my house at 6:30 tonight okay?" Syaoran asked.

Snapping his fingers, a piece of paper and pen appeared at Syaoran's side. He scribbled down his address and handed it to Eriol, who forced a smile and put it in his coat pocket.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then. Goodbye," without another word Eriol spun around and broke the grip on his wrist.

Syaoran watched Eriol walk up the steps and into the building alone. Something was wrong, he just knew it. And something in him wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Even if it took all of him.

~*

Another chapter down! What'd you guys think? I know I didn't go to deep into Eriol's strange behavior, but the next chapter is going to be more in depth on where Eriol, or should I say Eli, has been all these years. If you'd be so kind, drop a review and tell me what you think! I 3 feedback. I'll try and have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Ja ne!


End file.
